1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to sorption systems wherein a sorbate is alternately adsorbed onto and desorbed from a sorbent. More particularly, the invention relates to a refrigeration sorption system for cooling electrical components wherein the sorbate is desorbed from the sorbent using electromagnetic waves.
2. Related Art.
Certain electrical components, such as the microprocessors in conventional computers, generate a substantial amount of heat during operation. It has been determined that the performance of a microprocessor can be enhanced significantly by effectively removing this heat. In addition, in accordance with conventional semiconductor practice, it is known that the operating speed of a microprocessor can be greatly increased if the microprocessor is operated at low temperatures.
In adsorption and desorption systems, which will be referred to herein as xe2x80x9csorption systemsxe2x80x9d, a first substance called a sorbate is alternately adsorbed onto and then desorbed from a second substance called a sorbent. Specific sorbates and sorbents will usually be selected for a particular sorption system to produce a desired effect, which is dependent on the affinity of the two substances. During an adsorption reaction, which is also referred to as the adsorb cycle or the adsorb portion of the sorption cycle, the sorbate is drawn .onto and combines with the sorbate to produce a sorbate/sorbent compound. During the desorption reaction, which is also called the desorb cycle or the desorb portion of the sorption cycle, energy is supplied to the sorbate/sorbent compound to break the bonds between the sorbate and sorbent molecules and thereby desorb, or in other words separate or drive off, the sorbate from the sorbent. Substantial energy is imparted to the sorbate during the desorption reaction, and this energy can be harnessed for various uses.
An exemplary refrigeration sorption system may use a polar refrigerant, such as ammonia, as the sorbate and a metal halide salt, such as strontium bromide, as the sorbent. During the desorption reaction, which occurs in an enclosure called a sorber, the refrigerant molecules are driven off of the salt and, into a relatively high pressure, high energy gaseous state. The refrigerant gas is subsequently condensed and then. evaporated to produce a cooling effect. The evaporated refrigerant gas is then channeled back to the sorber, where it is once again adsorbed onto the salt in an adsorption reaction. The sorption cycle is repeated numerous times depending on the cooling requirements of the refrigeration system.
In certain prior art sorption systems, the desorption energy is supplied by a conventional heater. In such a system, a great deal of thermal energy is required to stochastically heat the sorbate/sorbent compound to the degree sufficient to break the bonds between the sorbate and sorbent molecules. As a result, the sorbate, sorbent and sorber are significantly heated, and substantial time and/or energy are required to remove this sensible heat and cool the sorbers and sorbent before the next adsorption reaction can proceed.
In the refrigeration system of this invention, the desorption energy is supplied in the form of electromagnetic waves, such as radio frequency waves or microwaves, generated by, for example, a magnetron. Instead of heating the sorbate/sorbent compound, the electromagnetic waves selectively pump electrical energy into each sorbate-sorbent bond until the bond is broken and the sorbate molecule is separated from the sorbent molecule. Therefore, the sorbate, sorbent and sorber are not heated during the desorption reaction and consequently do not need to be cooled before the next adsorption reaction can proceed. As the desorption reaction is essentially isothermal, the overall performance of the refrigeration system is greatly improved.
According to the present invention, a refrigeration system for cooling an electrical component is provided which comprises a sorber having a housing defining an enclosure, a sorbate/sorbent compound located within the enclosure, the sorber including a port through which a sorbate may be communicated into and out of the enclosure, and means for electrically coupling the sorber to an electromagnetic wave generator, wherein electromagnetic waves transmitted by the electromagnetic wave generator are propagated through the enclosure to desorb the sorbate from the sorbate/sorbent compound. The refrigeration system of the present invention also includes a condenser connected to the port downstream of the sorber, an evaporator connected between the condenser and the port and positioned in close proximity to the electrical component, and a controllable expansion valve interposed between the condenser and the evaporator. In this manner sorbate which is desorbed in the sorber is condensed in the condenser and then controllably released into the evaporator to create a cooling effect and thereby cool the electrical component, after which the sorbate is drawn back into the sorber.
The absorbent bed must be able to provide sufficient heat and mass transport capabilities to allow for rapid adsorption of the refrigerant vapor. Without sufficient heat removal, the mass flow would have to be reduced, or alternately cooling power would be lost as the adsorption pressure would rise with sorbent bed temperature. Consequently, the goal is to maintain the adsorbent bed as close to the hot side heat rejection temperature as possible. The electromagnetic nature of the desorption phenomena places further restrictions on the architecture of the reactors as it cannot interfere with the propagation of microwave plane waves (TEM).
A microchannel reactor design is provided to satisfy the foregoing requirements. Although microchannels are often envisioned as being rectangular parallel channels, the exact geometry of the channels has very little effect on heat and mass transfer characteristics. Rather, the performance of the channels is largely dictated by channel depth and flow rate parameters. Flexibility and channel geometry accommodate the electromagnetic compatibility requirements of the reactor.
Microchannel reactors operate on the principle that within a microchannel, the thermal boundary layer is structurally constrained to less than half of the width of the fluid channel. Heat transfer and laminar and transition flow regimes vary significantly from macroscale channels. Heat transfer in flow regimes is coupled to liquid temperature, velocity and channel size.
One feature of the invention is that the refrigerator and component cooled thereby may be conveniently removed from the system for upgrade or maintenance.
In accordance with the present invention, it is important that all chilled components of the system must be isolated from the ambient atmosphere to prevent condensation from forming on the cooled parts or on the external surfaces of paths to the cooled parts which are exposed to the atmosphere. Isolation prevents corrosion and other problems which are caused by the presence of condensed water.
One of the features of an embodiment of the system is that the desorption compressor is physically compact. This permits the compressor to be placed inside the removable module which includes the electronic components. The removable interface is associated with the hot end condenser of the refrigeration system. The hot end condenser is either a part of a countercurrent liquid-to-liquid heat exchanger or is cooled by evaporating a liquid from the hot surface. The demountable interface is the low pressure liquid loop to the heat exchanger. Detaching the module from the low pressure liquid loop is preferably accomplished using conventional double ended shut off fluid disconnects.
The isolation of the system from the atmosphere is obtained by enclosing the unit in a vacuum can. The hot end condenser may be used as one surface of the vacuum can (or a portion thereof) or be in close heat transferring proximity thereto. The compressor, evaporator, and cooled electronic components are supported away from the surface of the vacuum can so that there is no direct connection between an external surface of the vacuum can and the evaporator. This arrangement makes water vapor condensation unlikely and prevents corrosion of parts.
The high speed electrical signal connections to the electronic components may be made by means of optical coupling, utilizing fiber optics or by free space transmission through a window, in all situations providing for best thermal performance. It is also possible to provide such connections using a thin film on a polymer or glass flex circuit, although such a connection has potential difficulties in balancing the conflicting requirements of high thermal impedance with low electrical losses.
DC Power for the electronic components may be brought into the vacuum can through power feed-throughs which are thermally lagged to the hot end condenser before connecting to the cooled components.
It will be understood that the functions of the apparatus herein described include the following:
1. Providing a high insulation environment for low temperature cooling.
2. Providing an optical coupling into and out of this environment.
3. Providing a single high side heat removal path for both the cooling shell (heat load) and the solid state chemical reactor (sorber assembly) by using a single high side heat exchanger.
4. The device benefits from compactness, ease of fabrication, serviceability and modularity.